When sufficient voltage is applied to a liquid provided in an emitter (e.g., a capillary tube or pipette), a fine aerosol of the liquid may be produced. This aerosol is referred to as an electrospray. The inner diameter of conventional emitters used to disperse an electrospray is typically on the order of millimeters or microns.